A Series of Fortunate Events
by lilyfan16
Summary: An Arranged Marriage.. An arranged marriage? Lily and James thought they could forget about each other.. but now they must fool everyone.. but can they fool themselves?
1. Lily's News

Chapter One: Lily's News

"An _arranged_ marriage?"

Lily Evans sat at the small round table in her family's kitchen. Across the table, her mother was shredding a napkin into tiny pieces of paper fluff with nervous hands. Beside her was her father, eyeing Lily nervously, wincing slightly in the aftermath of her rage-filled outburst. Next to her father sat her sister Petunia, whose horse-like face was contorted into an open-mouthed look of gleeful shock.

"What on earth do you mean, _arranged_ _marriage_!" Lily fumed.

Her mother opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted. Nigel Evans felt it was his duty, as head of the household, to try to reign in his youngest daughter's fury.

"Lily-flower, please try to understand. We're trying our best to embrace your culture. It has been very difficult on your mother and I, and your sister to come to terms with the fact that you're…well…_different_." Beside him, Petunia made a noise that sounded something like she was clearing her throat, but also suspiciously like the word freak'. Lily glared at Petunia before turning her angry frown back towards her parents.

"Lily, please. We really are trying. We went and met with that headmaster of yours, Bumblesomething…We asked him what we could do to help you after you were done with your schooling. This was his suggestion!" Her mother pleaded, her voice rising in desperation.

"Professor _Dumbledore_" - she enunciated pointedly - "suggested that you arrange for me to be married? That's how he thinks you can be of the most assistance to me after I graduate from Hogwarts?" Mr. and Mrs. Evans cringed at the mention of the school's name and the oddly calm manner their daughter's voice had adopted.

"Yes, Lily. He said it was an age-old tradition', didn't he Nigel? Said that most…er…_families_ arrange marriages for their children, in your culture." Her father nodded in accord.

Lily looked back and forth between her parents in utter amazement. In front of her mother on the table lay a soft pile of shredded paper, her hands now wringing anxiously. Her father's face was pale and she let her gaze follow a bead of sweat that started at his temple and tracked down his neck into the crisp white collar of his shirt. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore would tell her parents - her _muggle_ parents - something like that! _They_ didn't know any better. She just hoped they hadn't entered into any sort of agreement yet. Anxiety began to overtake her.

"Mum, dad, please tell me you didn't agree to anything. Please, tell me I can get out of this!" Her parents refused to make eye contact with her. "No! You didn't! Please, mum, please tell me you didn't choose someone already!" Beside her, Petunia sniggered quietly.

"Sweetheart, we thought it would be best to just choose while we were there. Professor Deedledum had a lovely young man picked out already. He called him a bright lad', and apparently he is quite well-off." Lily bit her lip to prevent a scream.

"Did you sign anything? Did he make you sign anything!" She asked frantically.

Her father met her fiery gaze, and averted his eyes ashamedly. "Yes, dear…We signed a contract releasing you to the boy as soon as you come of age."

"WHAT!"

Her mother let out a small frightened peep as Lily's angry yell reverberated through the small kitchen. Her father cleared his throat nervously.

"Now, Lily. I'll have none of that unnecessary noise in my house. Your mother and I have done what we feel is best for you and for your future. We have arranged to meet with the boy's family tomorrow morning. They will be arriving here shortly after eleven."

Lily spluttered furiously, "UNNECESSARY…BEST…_TOMORROW_!" Petunia let out a peal of malicious laughter. "NO!"

"I'm sorry, dear. Everything has already been decided," her father declared.

"But - but - what on earth would any pure-blooded family, and I assume the family _is_ pure-blooded, want with a muggle-born like me?" Lily demanded. Her parents looked momentarily confused by the terms pure-blood' and muggle'. Lily sighed.

"Ah, right. Yes. The family is pure…blooded. And Professor Humblebumble assured us that the family feels that mixing…er…bloodlines…is the best option for their future." Lily felt her face grow hot.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE THE MAN'S NAME IS DUMBLEDORE!"

"Yes, Lily, of course it is. Now stop your silly yelling and go clean your bedroom. No doubt your fiancé will want to see it." Lily let out a horrified squeak. She got up from the table in something of a daze, and turned to leave the room. She stopped in her tracks, however, as something resembling realization dawned on her.

"Wait. Mum, who is he?" she asked slowly. Her mother raised her head.

"Who is _who_, dear?" Lily hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"The boy, mum! The boy you've just legally bound me to? The boy I'm supposed to marry? Your bloody future SON-IN-LAW!" she cried in exasperation, her voice rising.

"Lily, please. There's no need to curse," replied her father. Lily ground her teeth together. Petunia watched the exchange as if it were a ping-pong match. Her mother grinned in a way she though was mischievous, but was really just plain creepy.

"You'll find out tomorrow, Lily-love! I _know_ how much you love surprises!"

Lily gave a strangled cry of rage and stalked irately out of the room.


	2. A Hard Day's Night

Chapter 2: A Hard day's night...

Lily worked long into the night, furiously scrubbing and polishing every surface of her bedroom, preparing it for inspection by her new family. All the while, her mind wandered. She thought of all the boys at school that she thought that Dumbledore might choose for her.

There were the boys in Gryffindor house, but they were all mainly prats. Surely Dumbledore would have more sense than to promise her to some pure-blooded idiot like Sirius Black, or strange, eccentric Arthur Weasley. Or even worse the short pudgy boy Peter. And her friend Remus, she knew, wasn't completely pure-blooded. And there was that one boy whom she wouldn't even name who would be the worst boy to marry. She didn't let her mind wonder there.

There was that lovely bloke in Ravenclaw whose name she thought was Theodore Whaling, though that might also have been the name of their Quidditch captain; Lily was never very good at remembering names, but he might be ok.

There were always the Slytherins, but Dumbledore wasn't about to pair her with someone like Severus Snape or Walden MacNair, was he? Surely not, she hoped.

That left the Hufflepuffs. Was she doomed to spend the rest of her life as a Hufflepuff breeding machine? It was then that Lily Evans started to cry. She curled herself into a ball under the neat bedclothes and sobbed herself to sleep, where she dreamt she was surrounded by dozens of children clad in yellow and black.

Sixteen-year-old Lily Evans was quite sure life could not get any worse. She was standing in the drawing room, in a pink dress that clashed horribly with her red hair, waiting for her fiancé to arrive.

Now most sixteen-year-old girls, her father pleaded with her, would be thrilled to find that her parents had arranged a marriage for her. It meant no having to date, or flirt, or wear silly clothes to attract attention to them.

Lily argued that she would be thrilled to find that a large hole had appeared in the kitchen floor for her to throw herself into.

Her mother clucked her tongue at her daughter and set to the task of smoothing out the frilly pink skirt of the Worst Dress Ever.

"Lily dear, you look so pretty," her mother exclaimed. In Lily's mind, the hole in the kitchen morphed into a manticore, which proceeded to devour her entire family as well as the contract on which they had signed her life away.


	3. The Fiance

Chapter Three: The Fiancé

Not too far away from the Evans family home, a frazzled witch and wizard were trying to convince their son to join them in the fireplace. The boy sat on the couch opposite them and sulked prettily.

"Please, son. We're going to be late if we don't leave now. What sort of impression will this have on your fiancé?" His mother pleaded from the other side of the brilliant green flames. The boy scowled.

"Who cares what she thinks! I don't even know her! Why would you arrange a marriage for me anyway! Arranged marriages are so passé!"

"Son, please. It was either this, or have you marry one of the girls from the Black line. And you _know_ how inbred that line is getting! I want to be sure that our Heir is going to be as normal as possible! The fact is, son, that there are just not enough pure-blood witches left! It would do our line good to have a little variety," his father explained.

"VARIETY? A bag of Bertie Botts Beans, dad. That's variety. Forcing me to marry some muggle-born bird is not variety, dad. It's mental." The boy ended his rant and returned to sulking.

"Professor Dumbledore says she's a lovely girl, son. Bright, clever, and near the top of your class!" his mother offered lamely.

"Oh great…so she's a Ravenclaw too, on top of being a mudbl-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SON! DON'T-YOU-DARE-SAY-THAT-WORD! NEVER... EVER...IN THIS HOUSE HAS THAT WORD BEEN UTTERED! HOW dare you!"

"I-I'm sorry mum... It's just I know she'll be PERFECT. Besides, Professor Dumbledore's a loon."

"THAT IS IT!" his father roared, stepping quickly out of the fire and grabbing his son by the collar of his robes. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU INSULTING ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN THIS HOUSE!" He shoved the teen into the fire and followed after.

"Would you like to do the honors, Albert?"

"Of course, dear," Albert Potter cleared his throat and spoke loud and clear, "EVANS RESIDENCE."


	4. Meet the Parents

Chapter 4: Meeting the Parents

Back inside the Evans' house, a small puff of black soot had suddenly wisped out of the empty fireplace. Lily's eyes widened.

"That's odd…I wonder what that was all about," Nigel Evans said aloud, cocking his head to peer more closely at the fireplace. He removed the grate. Lily ran into the kitchen as a cloud of ash spilled into the room, bringing with it two wizards and a witch. The magic folk straightened themselves out and brushed the soot from their robes. Staring at them in shock and horror were three muggles covered from head to toe in fine black powder. Rose Evans suppressed a muffled sob.

Albert Potter strode towards the muggle man, offering a slightly dirty hand. Nigel Evans shook it, still slightly dazed from the shock of seeing three grown people tumble out of his fireplace.

"Hello there, Mr. Evans! It is lovely to finally meet you. My name is Albert Potter; this is my lovely wife Emily, and our son James."

Nigel Evans shook the woman's hand, as well as her son's in turn. He cleared his throat, choking slightly on the thin layer of dust that now coated his lungs.

"Good morning, Albert. Welcome to our home." Albert Potter smiled.

"Ah, and this must be young Lily, then, is it?" Beside her father, Petunia paled under her coating of ash.

"No! Of course not," she cried indignantly. "As if _I_ would ever marry your freak son!" She let out a wail and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving a trail of black footprints behind her. Nigel Evans cleared his throat again, his gaze darting back and forth between the horrified Potters.

"Lily must have just gone into the kitchen. One moment please," Rose Evans offered as graciously as she could muster. She turned and hurried out of the room, through the swinging parlor doors that led to the small kitchen. Lily was kneeling awkwardly on the counter, trying feverishly to unlatch a window.

"Lily-love, they're here. Come, now. We mustn't keep your fiancé waiting!" she sang lamely. Lily groaned and slid off the counter. Her mother took her hand and more dragged than led her out of the room.

"Ah, yes! Here she is!" Nigel Evans announced.

Lily's eyes widened when she saw the young man standing in the middle of the soot-covered room, his bottle-green robes streaked with dirt, his jet black hair even more messy than usual.


	5. The Battle Begins

Chapter 5: The Battle Begins..

"Er…Hi, Evans," James Potter offered, his face reddening, brown eyes hidden behind dusty glasses.

"NO!" Lily screamed. The adults all stepped back in alarm.

"What on earth is the matter with you, Lily?" her father chastised, looking panicked.

"I. WILL. NOT. MARRY. JAMES. POTTER." Lily's face was a violent shade of purple. Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked scandalized. James looked as though he wished he'd burned to death in the floo fire. Nigel Evans laughed nervously.

"The girl doesn't know what she's saying…ha-ha…she's just a little jittery, is all. Just a bit nervous at meeting her future husband, isn't that right?" His laughter died on the tip of his tongue as he saw the glare of doom his daughter had directed at him. Once she was sufficiently satisfied that her father would remain quiet, she turned the glare on James and narrowed her eyes.

"You set this up, didn't you?" she spat accusingly. "Of all the stupid, idiotic, irresponsible things you've done in the short time I've known you, James Potter, this has _got_ to be the very worst! How did you do it, then? How did you convince Dumbledore to tell my parents that arranging a marriage between the two of us would ever resemble anything remotely like a good idea! Did you hex him? No…of course not. You're not nearly smart enough for that. Bribery? I don't think the old fool would be quite so stupid to accept a bribe from a student, let alone James Potter. Threats of violence? With those skinny arms…who am I kidding? So how did you do it then, Potter? What did you do to get us into this disaster?"

James fancied himself a patient man. He'd waited, sat idly by (and sometimes not so idly by) while the red-haired woman standing across the room from him, shooting daggers with her eyes at him, blew him off time and time again. He'd tried flattery. He'd tried arrogance. He'd tried boasting, he'd tried being nice, caring, sweet…he'd tried ignoring her, tried to make her jealous. He thought he'd tried every trick in the book. But he had to hand it to Dumbledore. He'd never once tried to force her to marry him. James Potter fancied himself a patient man, but his patience had all but run out.

"Listen, Evans. I had nothing to do with this. I didn't know until my father had already called out your name in the floo that you were the girl I was being betrothed to. I'm not too keen on this whole being forcibly ushered into marriage thing either, but since we really haven't got a choice, why not make the best of it, right? I had assumed that I would not be married at5 least until my twenties. And when I agreed to this stupid idea I had at least entertained the choice that my future wife might at least like me, but I suppose I can throw those plans out the window," he replied, his voice ending on a note of exasperation. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but James interrupted.

"I don't care if you hate me... but keep it to yourself... I don't want my friends knowing the woman who will be the mother of my son is you..." said James.

"I still haven't agreed to marrying you Potter, so get it out of your head that your friends will not like me. Not to mention that Remus has been one of _my_ best friends since I was a first year, and Peter and I get along great," said Lily fearlessly. "When I pictured the man I would some day marry.. Oh trust me.. he is nothing like you!"

"LILLY EVANS!" screeched Rose Evans from the couch. "Really, she's not normally like this," said Rose as she directed her comment at Emily.

"Yes, she is, she hates me!" screamed James from where he stood across from Lily. "Hate, yes there! I said it! She HATES me!"

"James!" said Mrs. Potter. "He's really not like this Rose."

"I HAT-"

"YOU LITTLE BI-"

"STOP," command a voice from the kitchen. A man walked in with a silver beard that was quite long. He was an old man with a twinkle in his blue eyes. He was one who would rarely yell and you could confide in with out worrying.


	6. Dumbledore to the Rescue

Chapter 6: Dumbledore to the Rescue...

"Professor! How could you tell my parents I would marry him!"

"And why would you ever thi-"

"Please, Lily and James, stop," said Albus Dumbledore. "Questions will be answered later, right now I am interested more in a cup of tea. You wouldn't have any Mrs. Evans now?"

"Oh yes, one moment," said Rose as she left the room.

"Now, Lily I understand that you do not want to marry James. And James I understand you are much over your crush you had upon Lily when you were younger. But unlike either of you, I have been thinking about the future. It is a necessity that the Gryffindor line continues, James. Your parents asked me to pick an intelligent, smart, respectful and beautiful women for you to marry."

Lily began to blush and the red anger disappeared from her face.

"And Lily, your parents asked me to find you a man who would take care of you, respect you, and love you for your whole life," said Dumbledore as he causally sat down in a sofa chair. A long silence filled the room and Lily and James starred at each other, neither were mad, each were surprised.

"Professor," said James as he broke the silence. "It wouldn't work, we have nothing in common."

"James, Lily, I was married once," said Dumbledore rather fondly. Lily gasped and looked at James who, for some reason, began to blush. "Her name was Madalina, and she was the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes upon. I told myself that I would never be able to have a women like that for a wife. But for some odd reason she began to like me. Until one day, she loved me."

"B-but still," said Lily.

"Madalina died when she was 23, we had one year of marriage together, one year Lily. Madalina and I had nothing in common, I was an intelligent student who lacked in social aspects and Madalina was not the smartest person in the world, but she had the most friends." Dumbledore finished and looked from Lily to James. "My point is that even though you have nothing in common, or so you think, you can still learn to love each other."

"But professor, even if we are only frie-friends..." said Lily as she didn't end her sentence.

"Then you can pretend like you are more," added Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled as he watched Lily and James surprised faces. Their parents stood watching Dumbledore until Rose Evans came forward and handed Professor Dumbledore a cup of tea.

"I think that I would also fancy a cup, Emily?" asked Albert Potter as he strode off towards the kitchen with Rose, Nigel, and Emily followed him. Lily, James, and Dumbledore were left in the room. Lily looked around nervously for her sister.

"S-sir, how do you expect James and I to tell your friends we are getting married. saying we have an.. err.. arraigned.. marriage.. sounds... old fashioned," said Lily with a sigh of relief.

"Well, what if you simply told then you were engaged, upon your own accord?" asked Dumbledore. James laughed and then stopped when he saw Dumbledore's serious face.

"You're kidding me.. Right? Now of my friends would believe me because Lily is so mean to me... So I tell them.. yes Mate that mean girl that hates me is going to marry me!"

"James, I-I-I can try to be nice to you! It's just that I don't want you playing jokes upon me any more!" said Lily with a huff.

"I won't... darling," said James as he added the last part with a smile. James laughed and Lily frowned even though James could swear he saw a smile linger in her eyes.

"Now, I will need to meet with your parents briefly as we go over some last minute things on the agreement," said Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded at his students and left the room. Lily sat down on the sofa chair that Dumbledore had been sitting in while James sat down on the couch.

"Is that a Telly-vish-un?" asked James as he pointed towards the television in the room. Lily nodded her head and slowly starred into the blank black screen.

"James... I really want you to know, if I had to pick one of the prats in Gryffindor, excluding Remus, I would pick you to marry," said Lily. James slowly turned his face to hers and looked at her sweetly.

"And why is that... Lily-love.. is it my good looks? Or sweet personality?" asked James.

"Neither, it's the fact I wouldn't marry anyone else," replied Lily simply.

"And now what do you mean by you wouldn't marry anyone else?" asked James defensively.

"Well, Sirius is a flirt and I would never know if he happened to be cheating on me or not," said Lily. James made noise that sounded a lot like a laugh. "And Arthur Weasley, is well, a Weasley. And Peter is well... Peter."

"So you would pick me!" replied James.

"No, I would pick my friend Remus," replied Lily in a sticky voice. Lily had expected James to laugh but his voice became very serious and focused on what she had just said.

"Remus wouldn't marry you," said James slowly. A painful looked crossed through Lily's green eyes as she starred at James.

"And why wouldn't he?" snapped Lily.

James pondered on his answer and thought before he slowly spoke "He cares about you to much as a friend."

"Oh," replied Lily as she looked down on the floor. An uncomfortable silence crossed through the room and Lily thought how could she spend the rest of her life like this.

"So what do you think our parents are talking about with Dumbledore?" asked Lily as she changed the subject.

"You," replied James, "Don't want to know."

"And why NOT!" asked Lily.

"Because it would upset you."

"How do you know if it would upset me?" asked Lily as she became very upset. James didn't reply and just looked at the floor. Lily slowly began to cry and James looked up from the looked at Lily.

"What's the matter now?" asked James as he sighed.

"You," mumbled Lily in reply. James smiled and thought how beautiful Lily looked when she was upset.

"What did I do?" asked James kindly.

"You won't tell me what our parents are talking about. And if I end up marrying you, you will never tell me _anything_," snapped Lily.

"Lily, do you really want me to tell you what they are talking about?" asked James.

Lily looked up and saw how serious James looked. "Yes," replied Lily slowly.


	7. The Plans

Chapter 7: Plans..

"They're talking about how much money you will get by marrying me," replied James.

Lily laughed and watched as James smiled at her. "Anything else?" asked Lily hopefully.

"Well, my parents had an arranged marriage, so they are probably trying to convince your parents it's the perfect thing to do."

"Your parents had an arranged marriage?" asked Lily and James nodded in reply. "But they seem so in love."

"They are," replied James. James and Lily looked at each other and both blushed.

"So, what else do you think they are talking about?" asked Lily.

"Umm.. well I don't think you want to know all the agreements to the contract," said James simply.

"Why what's on it?" asked Lily as she repeated herself.

"Things like I have to have money for you, and you have to have like..."

"Do you have a copy of the contract?" asked Lily hopefully. James smiled mischievously and pulled something thick out of his pocket. "Did you read it yet?" asked Lily.

"A little, but I didn't get to the part on who I was marrying, or more like I didn't look. I assumed it would be someone on the Black line," said James truthfully, "I just snatched it from the kitchen counter before I came here," said James.

"Why did you think it would be someone on the Black line?" asked Lily.

"Because they are the most pureblooded of any bloodline left," replied James.

"But they are... well... Slytherins," said Lily. "Wouldn't your parents want a Gryffindor."

"Yes, well... The Weasley were out of the question so there really weren't many choices left."

"So you really didn't know who you would be marrying," said Lily. James nodded his hand and Lily looked over at the parchments in his hands.

**Contract of Marriage Between**

_**James Albert Albus Potter **_

**&**

_**Lily Rose Faith Evans**_

_**Contract Of Marriage**_

_**Agreements**_

_**The Groom:**_

_**·**Will honor his wife forever and always_

_·Will be married by the time he is 19_

_·Will be truthful at all times_

_·Will learn upon her ways_

_·Will teach her his ways_

_·Will respect her rights_

_·Will provide for her in anyway_

_**·**Money_

_·Food_

_·Basic Necessities _

_**·**Will love and hold her always_

_I, Albert Potter, and I, Emily Potter, hereby give my son, James Albert Albus Potter, the honor upon marrying Lily Rose Faith Evans. I understand the marriage must happen within the next year and I understand that no changes can be made to the contract after I have signed._

Albert Potter , _Father of Groom _Emily Potter, _Mother of Groom_

"Well, yours aren't that bad," said Lily hopefully as she turned the page.

"Yours are worse," said James. Lily gave James a scared look and than began to read.

_**Contract Of Marriage**_

_**Agreements**_

_**The Bride:**_

_**·**Will honor her husband forever and always_

_·Will be married by the time she is 19_

_·Will be truthful at all times_

_·Will learn upon his ways_

_·Will teach him her ways_

_·Will bear two or three children, and/or one son_

_·Will love and hold him always_

_I, Nigel Evans, and I, Rose Evans, hereby give my daughter, Lily Rose Faith Evans , the honor upon marrying James Albert Albus Potter. I understand the marriage must happen within the next year and I understand that no changes can be made to the contract after I have signed._

Nigel Evans, _Father of Bride _Rose Evans_Mother of Bride_

"_Oh,_" said Lily quietly.

"I'm sorry," said James as he wrapped his arm loosely around Lily's neck.

"M-My par... It's like they don't even care! It's sick!" said Lily as she dropped the paper on the floor. She leaned into James and slowly began to cry. "Why me?"

"Because, Lily your perfect," said James as he rubbed her back slowly. James realized for the first time how hard it would be for Lily to tell her friends, that she was picked to bear the son of the James Potter because he was the Heir of Gryffindor. At once anger rose inside of him and he turned Lily's head up to face his. There faces were inches apart and both were serious as lawyers. Lily's eyes were clustered with tears. Their lives were both so unfair. But in different ways.

"Lily-Lily listen," said James. "I have an idea."


	8. An Idea

Chapter 8: An Idea

"What's your idea," said Lily sarcastically. Lily slowly thought to herself, _"Why am I being so nice to James? I have never before been nice to him? It's like we've gone from being enemies to best friends... that doesn't work." _

"You don't want your friends knowing that you have to _marry_ me right?" asked James and Lily nodded her head. "And I don't want to tell my friends that your parents are making you marry me."

"What's your point?" asked Lily as she pulled away from James.

"Let's tell our friends that we _want _to get married," replied James and Lily started to laugh but stopped the second she saw James was serious, very serious.

"So, I just tell my friends that I _want_ to marry you, and that we are in.. love?" asked Lily.

"Yea," replied James "It'll be a lot easier for both of us."

"But I have no ring, and my friends know I wouldn't marry you," said Lily.

"Lily," said James. "I don't want to marry you either. Honestly, I expected a younger virgin Ravenclaw. But you saw the contract and you know even better than me after it was legally bound, we_ must _marry each other."

"The only reason I would even act like I wanted to marry you would be to fool my parents," said Lily with a laugh. "They expect me to go home and complain... It would just kill them to hear I actually want to marry you.. and Petunia.. Oh boy would it kill her!"

"Lily," said James excitedly. "Then do that, go home and pretend that you are in love with me! And I'll do the same."

"Oh, okay," said Lily. "But James.."

"What?" asked James concerned

"When we get to Hogwarts... you need to talk to me more... and nice... not mean," replied Lily. "You have to act like you are in love with me... and I will act like I'm in love with you...And don't flirt with other girls..."

"Lily," said James slowly. "I don't think pretending to love you will be a problem." Lily rolled her eyes as James smiled a million dollar smile at her. "Also, I think we will be talking a lot more," said James as Lily glanced at him questioningly.

"What do you mean by that Potter?" asked Lily.

"Let's just say I heard my parents talking the other night, and I know who the new Head Boy and Head Girl will be this year," said James. Lily began to smile a little bit and then grabbed James head with her hands.

"Am I Head Girl, just say it... Am I?" asked Lily. James nodded his head and Lily gave out a little squeal and hugged James tightly.

"And I am Head Boy," said James happily.

"So we can tell our friends," said Lily as she pulled away. "That we worked together this summer, planning things, and realized we liked each other."

"And let's not tell anyone we are engaged yet," added James.

"No, it would be to soon," answered Lily. "When we go home during winter break you can give me a ring and I can say we got engaged over winter break."

"That's a great plan," replied James. James looked questioningly at Lily for a moment before looking away.

"What James," said Lily as she sighed and asked the question.

"Well, it would be a little weird if I "proposed" to you over Christmas break when I stay at Hogwarts every year and you go home. Plus what if we need to stay at Hogwarts because we need to deal with Head Boy and Girl stuff?"

"Well, when do you want to "propose" to me then?" asked Lily.

"Well, let's just say when it's the right time," answered James. "But you have to promise me you'll say yes so everyone thinks you really do like me."

"I'm not going to ruin my reputation by having everyone find out it's an arranged marriage," snapped Lily hotly.

"Lily-love," sang out a voice from the kitchen.

"Yes mum," answered Lily.

"Could you please bring your Fiancé in here?" asked Rose.

"Ok," mumbled Lily as she directed James into the kitchen.

The four parents were sitting at the kitchen table and Dumbledore was standing beside the counter.

"Lily and James, I just want to tell you, that you're Head boy and Head Girl," said Dumbledore.

Lily squealed and ran over and hugged her mom and dad. James smiled but didn't put on as good performance as Lily. James wondered if there were other things Lily was hiding because she was such a good actress. James walked over to Dumbledore and shook his hand before heading over to his parents who were booming with happiness.

"So I will need to meet with both of you three to four times more this summer to go over things you'll need to know as Head Boy and Head Girl," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Sir," replied Lily and James. Dumbledore said his good-bye and left leaving the Potters and the Evans, minus one, in the kitchen. An uneasy and an uncomfortable silence filled the room as the parents seemed to expect their kids to yell, scream, and shout at them some more.

"Well, Lily, I need to be heading home because I'm suppose to meet Sirius and go over some plans for the rest of the summer," said James.

"Ok," said Lily. James parents shook Lily's parents hands and waited for James and Lily to say good-bye.

"So, I'll be seeing you later this week then when we meet with Dumbledore," said James.

"Yeah, later," replied Lily as she watched James walk over towards the fireplace. James bent down and mumbled some quick words and then a fire sprang up. Nigel and Rose Evans were taken back in surprise. James reached into his pocket and threw in a handful of Floo powder.

"Home," shouted James as he stepped into the green flames and whirled away.


	9. Lily's Friends

Chapter 9: Lily's friends.

"So you and James are.. er... a thingy?" asked Katie Sampson, Lily's best friend who was looking at the photo in Lily's hands of Lily and James.

"If you mean a couple, then yes we are," said Lily. "It's pretty serious," added Lily as she handed the photo to Katie and began to play with the necklace around her neck that James had given her.

It was four weeks after Lily had found out she was marrying James. James mom, Emily had been over to meet with Rose, Lily's mom, countless times to talk about the wedding arrangements. Each time she came over, she came with a gift from James. Yesterday when she had come over Emily had handed Lily a small book rapped in red wrapping paper.

Lily had run up to her bedroom expecting to find a ring from James but found a heart shaped necklace instead. Lily could tell the necklace had cost James a fortune because it was covered with tiny diamonds all over the surface. Lily was surprised to find no card.

Lily didn't understand why James just didn't come over with his mom because she rarely got to talk with him. They had had two meetings with Dumbledore about being Head Boy and Head Girl, but at the meetings James was completely serious and knew what he was talking about. At first Lily was taken back by how well James acted as Head Boy because he had never been Prefect. But after Lily thought about it, James always liked being in charge and being the best. So adding Head Boy to his résumé would definitely help. Lily also didn't understand how could find time to buy her these gifts she kept getting from him. He was Head boy, Quidditch Captain, and not to mention his friends who he always seemed to hang out with. He was acting like a perfect boy friend to her. Except they never saw each other.

"Did James give you that necklace?" asked Alyssa Anderson one of Lily's other friends. Alyssa reached forward and grabbed at the necklace around Lily's neck. "Take it off," ordered Alyssa, "I want to see it."

Lily unbuckled the necklace and handed it to Alyssa who was sitting next to Lily's other good friend Rebecca Rashaw, Bekka for short. Alyssa and Bekka were best friends and Lily and Katie were best friends too. The group often hung out and did things together.

"I just can't see it," said Bekka quietly. "You and James... you have always hated him lil, always."

"Yes, Bekka has a good point. How did you even begin to like Potter in a friend sort of way?" asked Alyssa.

Lily had known her friends would ask her these questions and that was one of the reasons she had waited so long to invite them over to her house and tell them.

"Well, James is Head Boy an-" began Lily before she was cut off by Alyssa.

"Umm.. wait... you just said that Potter was Head Boy. I must have misunderstood you because Theodore Whaling, the Quidditch captain of Ravenclaw was a shoe end for Head Boy," said Bekka.

"Well, I guess Dumbledore picked James," mumbled Lily.

"You know what?" said Alyssa. "I bet Potter's parents paid Dumbledore to make him Head Boy. Doesn't that seem like something he would do?"

Lily had known this would happen to Alyssa who freaked out over every boyfriend Lily, Katie, or Bekka had had.

"Alyssa," said Katie. "If you are jealous of the fact that Lily is going with James then just say it. Not everyone here is having an arranged marriage."

The girls starred at Katie as she looked back down at the photo in her hands. Katie was the quietest one in the group and she was even more quiet around teachers, boys or other students from Hogwarts. She opened up most when it was just her and Lily but was still rather quiet and had many walls around herself.

Katie had long, thick, dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. Lily thought Katie was absolutely beautiful but Katie never liked talking about herself. Katie had a small nose, thick eyebrows, and thin lips that always seemed to be turned up in a small smile, as if she was smiling to her own private joke. But when Katie smiled her biggest and happiest smile, big dimples popped onto her cheeks. Katie was tall, about 5'9" and had a very athletic and toned body.

Katie, like Lily, was muggle born and her parents had never heard of Hogwarts when she was excepted into the school. Lily remembered meeting Katie on the bus to Hogwarts when she heard someone crying in the bathroom. Lily had comforted Katie about leaving home and ever since then they had been best friends.

A long silence had filled the room as Lily and Bekka starred at Alyssa. "You're having an arranged marriage?" asked Bekka.

"Yes," mumbled the loud, bossy and outgoing Alyssa. "With Theodore Whaling."

Lily laughed and Alyssa smiled.

"How long have you known?" asked Lily.

"Since I was five," replied Alyssa simply. Lily, Bekka, and Alyssa all laughed as Alyssa buried her head into the pillow.

"How did you know Katie?" asked Bekka. Katie smiled and then blushed real red quickly when Alyssa looked up at her with a questioning look.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Alyssa. "Theodore wouldn't have told you."

"I-I sa.. I... well.." said Katie nervously. "Ok fine... I walked into the Transfiguration room one day last year looking for Professor McGonagall and I saw you kissing Theodore Whaling."

Everyone laughed and it was Alyssa's turn to blush.

"It's so weird though, you getting married.." said Bekka. All the girls looked at each other and Lily leaned over and hugged Alyssa around the neck.

"Theodore's parents are friends with mine, good friends," said Alyssa. "And as you know he is the heir of Ravenclaw."

"Wow," said Bekka. "I never knew that. Unlike Potter who is always bragging about being the Heir of Gryff..." Bekka stopped when she saw the look on Lily's face. "LILY! How can you like Potter! We have spent six years of our lives trying to avoid him!"

"It's... well... complicating," said Lily. "He's changed, it's like his head has deflated and he is more mature. He had so many ideas about things we should do this year, it's like he's a different guy," said Lily as a dazed expression crossed over her eyes for a moment..

"Well, maybe you and James, and me and Theodore can all double date together!" said Alyssa excitedly.

"Well, yeah, that would work I guess," said Lily.

"Does this mean we have a truce now with the boys in Gryffindor?" asked Bekka. "Can _we_ date them now?" Everyone laughed and looked at Bekka who was always thinking about boys.

"Well, I myself may go for Remus," said Katie shyly. The girls all laughed and Katie blushed. "Dark and mysterious is my kind if guy!"

"I think that would be great," said Lily. Katie smiled to herself and looked out the window.

"I wonder what he's doing right now..." said Katie


	10. James Friends

Chapter 10: James Friends

"You really are dating Lily," said Sirius as he paced in his bedroom.

"Yep," said James as he smiled and bounced down onto Sirius' bed.

"Way to go mate," said Peter.

"I just don't believe it," said Remus. "Why didn't Lily tell me when I saw her last week?" asked Remus.

"Well, I told her I would tell you guys, so I guess she just assumed I hadn't told you yet," said James.

"Ok," said Sirius. "Who thinks Lily and James getting together is weird? Raise your hand." Sirius hand was in the air waving when Peter thrust his up and Remus slowly, yet steadily, raised his hand too.

"Did you like bewitch her or something?" asked Peter.

"Bew-... NO!" said James. James through a pillow from Sirius bed at Peter's face. The short fat boy toppled off the chair he was sitting in.

"Maybe Lily just likes me," said James hopefully. Sirius glanced at Remus and then looked at Peter on the floor.

"James has never been that funny before. Normally it's me that's funny, really James, why haven't you told us before you can make such funny jokes?" asked Sirius.

"Mate," said James standing up from Sirius' bed. "Listen to me carefully," said James slowly. "Lily-likes-me."

Sirius laughed and Peter joined him. "Re-really, Mate," said Sirius. "She can't like you."

"James, Lily has never shown any romantic interest in you before so why would she now, just out of the sudden?" asked Remus.

"She's never shown any interest in him period," added Peter which made Remus and Sirius laugh.

"Well, we have been working together on something," replied James.

"What?" asked Sirius sarcastically. "Miss Lily Princess doesn't spend time with "bad boys" like us."

"I'm Head Boy," said James. Sirius and Peter both starred at Remus whose mouth hung open in surprise.

"_Your_ Head Boy," said Remus. Remus sat up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to James and looked him in the face. "_Your _Head Boy?"

"Yes, I know, surprise isn't it?" replied James.

"I thought that Theodore bloke was for sure when I didn't get it," said Remus quietly.

"Well, I guess Dumbledore thought I was up to the job," replied James.

"But you were _never_ Prefect," said Remus as he was still confused.

"I _know_," said James. "Dumbledore came to my house and told me a few weeks ago. And Lily's Head Girl."

"Wow," said Peter.

"No surprise there," said Sirius.

"Mate, you didn't tell Dumbledore about," said Remus uncomfortably. "About you guys did you?"

"NO!" replied James. "Of course not!"

"So, Mr. Head Boy," said Sirius. "I suppose I'll have to stop screwing off now that your on my case."

"Sirius," mooned James. "_Nothing_ is going to change."

"Well," said Sirius not totally convinced. "If you and Lily are a.. thingy.. then I suppose her friends will talk to us now?"

"Well, I would hope so," replied James. "It would be rather uncomfortable if her friends still ignored us."

"Good, because I have my eye on that skinny girl Alyssa," said Sirius. "What fine legs does she have!"

"She's taken," said James.

"What?" exclaimed Sirius and Peter.

"By who?" asked Remus.

"I heard my parents talking about it, she's having an arranged marriage with Theodore Whaling," replied James.

"An arranged marriage," said Remus. Remus and Peter laughed as Sirius looked sideways at James.

"No wonder why Theodore has never dated anyone. He just sleeps with them...Still an arranged marriage," said Peter as the last bit just trailed away.

"Theodore Whaling is the heir of Ravenclaw," said James.

"Oh," said Peter and Remus together.

"Most heirs have arranged marriages," said Sirius. "They need to keep the blood lines as pure as possible."

"Oh, well then you and Lily aren't having an arranged marriage," said Peter. "Because she sure isn't pure-blooded."

"What's that suppose to mean?" snapped James. "My parents think I'm only good enough for a pure-blood? You know very well that my parents don't believe in that crap!"

"I'm sorry mate," mumbled Peter. James looked up from Peter and saw Remus and Sirius exchange a knowing look.

"James, I want proof that you and Lily are a couple," said Remus. "You know I don't like her in that way, it's just that us two have been friends for a while and you are _really_ not her type."

"Fine," said James as he pulled a metal blue object out of his pocket. The outside was covered with diamonds and there was a screen that reflected James face, similar to a mirror. "Lily Evans..."


	11. The Mirrorgram

A/N: hello wonderful readers! I must say now I apologize a billion times for taking so long to post! ok so maybe it was like 10 days.. but for me that's still so long! Ahhh i know! Some of the reviews I have been getting are saying that my chapters are short! I'm sooo sorry! I like writing short chapters so I really am bad at writing long ones... So yes now on to my next post! This post actually is fairly confusing to me.. well no it's just interesting let's say! So I hope everyone enjoys this post! x0x0 Kaci p.s. thankx for the reviews on my other Chapters...

Chapter 11: The Mirrorgram

"If the boys are all together they are probably talking about some prank they plan on pulling on that Snape dork the first day back," said Alyssa. Bekka, Lily, and Katie laughed.

"I really would think because James is Head Boy that he..." Lily stopped when she heard voices coming from an object on her desk. Katie, Bekka, and Alyssa watched as Lily got up and walked across the room to a red object covered in diamonds that looked like a mirror.

"Yes James," said Lily. Lily's friends ran over to see what she was looking at. The mirror showed James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and their friend Peter standing around James.

James and his friends starred into the mirror as Lily's face popped up onto their screen. Quickly three other girls' faces were shown in the mirror also.

"Lily," said James. His friends began to laugh as Alyssa Anderson's mouth hung open. "My friends here think I am making up the fact we are dating," said James.

Lily laughed as she saw James had a very serious look on his face. Lily couldn't tell where James was because it didn't look like his bedroom.

"Where are you James?" asked Lily. James frowned and then smiled when he saw Sirius' face.

"Mate, she's actually talking to you," said Sirius as he starred open-mouthed at James.

"Course she is," replied James. James looked back into the mirror and replied, "We're at Sirius' new apartment."

"That James parents kindly paid for," said Sirius as he smiled at the mirror.

"Sirius has his own apartment?" said Bekka in awe. "I'm jealous! I wish my parents let me move out!"

"Well, Sirius, that's cool you got your own apartment," said Alyssa as she looked into the mirror.

"Yea," replied Sirius. "But that's not the reason why we are using this magical device also known as the brand new 64,000 Mirrogram to talk to you. What we really want to know is if Lily and James are a couple," replied Sirius. Seven pairs of eyes looked at Lily as she smiled into the mirror and looked at James.

"Yes, we are a couple and we are... very... serious," said Lily. Lily blew a kiss into the mirror and James made a move to catch it but Sirius pretended like he had caught it instead.

"Thank you princess," said Sirius. Lily smiled and turned off the mirror object.

"What was that?" asked Katie quietly as she motioned toward the mirror in Lily's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't explain. This is called a Mirrorgram, James got it for me so we could talk to each other. They're really rare and just came out," replied Lily.

"Let me see," said the bossy blonde Alyssa as she grabbed it out of Lily's hands. Alyssa studied the object and ran her fingers around the diamonds on the mirror.

"Real diamonds?" asked Bekka. Lily nodded her hand and Bekka mouthed "wow" to herself.

"I don't understand how Potter is so rich," said Alyssa all of a sudden. "I mean Theodore's parents are very rich but he's not rich by himself, I rarely get things of such value from him. And Potter seems to just hand things over like they're nothing!"

"Well, James parents probably give him an allowance of some sort. He also played a season as Chasser for that one Quidditch team. And Him and Sirius had some sort of prank shop they ran. I mean this necklace came from his mom, not him. Well I mean James gave it to me, but it was his mom's, grandma's and mainly every other Potter before me."

"Did you just say every Potter before?" asked Bekka excitedly. "Are you like engaged or something?" The three girls looked at Lily excitedly who blushed and shook her head.

"No...It's just a serious relationship... And if we broke up I'd give it back to him!" said Lily more to herself than her friends. Even though Lily knew there was no one else in the world she would end up marrying because she was now legally bound to James for the rest of her life. There was an uneasy silence in the room as the girls shifted in their seats.

"Ok, well I don't know about you girls," said the short brown haired beauty named Bekka, "but we need to begin planning a major Bachelorette party for Miss Alyssa over here!"


	12. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 12: The Hogwarts Express

Lily waved good-bye to her parents as the train pulled quickly away from the station. Lily's last glimpse of her sister was of Petunia laughing hysterically.

"We're Seventh year," said Alyssa. "Oh yea, time to torture first years!" Alyssa and Bekka waved as they headed their way down the train toward a compartment filled with little kids they didn't recognize.

"Remember when I met you for the first time?" asked Katie. "We were first years and it was about six years ago... today... this time."

"Yeah, I remember," replied Lily. "It was the best and worst day of my life."

Lily and Katie stood up and began walking toward the "Head" compartment. Katie was the 7th year Prefect for Gryffindor.

"And this is where we first met James and Sirius," said Katie smiling as she stopped outside the last regular compartment at the front of the train

"Yea, and remember how they were fighting over who could sit by the window?"

"Yes, and then Remus came in and was followed by Peter. Peter was so short then and Remus was so skinny. He was just _so_ skinny," said Lily.

"Then Remus broke up the fight," said Katie. "He was such a scrawny kid. And then Alyssa came over with a bunch of Ravenclaw girls... Remember how she cried when she was sorted into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw?"

"Yes! All four of us stayed up the whole night crying!" said Lily.

"So many memories Lily! I'm going to miss this place so much next year," replied Katie. Lily nodded her head and Katie pulled Lily into a tight quick hug before they opened the door to the Head compartment.

Four boys heads whipped around and each had a mischievous grin upon their face. All four boys had their hands behind their backs trying to look innocently at Lily and Katie.

"Have a good summer ladies?"

"Hope you did your homework!"

"Looking good girls!" said Sirius as he eyed Katie's tight black shirt. A sound Lily recognized as a huff came from Katie as she crossed her arms.

James slowly seemed to pass something to Remus with his hand. James walked forward towards Lily and bent down to kiss Lily on the mouth when she yelled and ran to Katie who wrapped her hand around Katie's shoulder and glared at James.

"Lil-?" asked James as he took a step towards her. His face seemed so sincere that Lily was taken back a moment as she thought he was serious. "I-I.. did I do something... " James eyes seemed to sad that Katie pushed Lily forward a little and backed away.

"Potter, I just don't want to kiss you," said Lily. Sirius began to laugh and Lily and Katie's head whipped over to Sirius, Remus, and Peter eating crackers from a table behind them.

"you're dating and she still doesn't like you Prongs," said Sirius with a laugh.

"What were you doing?" asked Katie accusingly.

"Nothing," replied Remus as he stuffed a few crackers in his mouth.

"What did you have behind your backs before?" asked Lily as she stepped forward and approached Peter. Lily's green eyes starred into Peter's small fragile looking eyes.

"N-no-nothing..." said Peter nervously.

"Tell-me-what-you-were-doing-Peter," said Lily slowly. Peter's eyes darted back and forth between Lily's face and James.

"N-no-nothing..." repeated Peter. Lily turned slowly to Sirius who was standing on Peter's right.

"Black, what are you doing in this room?" asked Lily. "You're not a Head Boy _or_ Prefect. OUT!"

Sirius starred at Lily as she raised her wand in her right arm and flung the door open of the compartment. Sirius looked at James who shrugged. Sirius returned his gaze to Lily who was glaring at him with every ounce in her body. Sirius glared back and both had their wands raised point toward each other.

"Lily," said James who stood nervously from the door by Katie. "Sirius, put down your wands." Katie glanced down the hallway and slammed the compertment door shut.

"James I could take care of your problem with two little words... forever and always..." said Sirius. Lily's eyes bulged and she turned and looked at James. Her wand went limp at her side and James glanced nervously at Sirius.

"You told him... I didn't tell anyone... like you told me to... no one... not even Katie..." said Lily. Lily's hand reached up and she pulled on the necklace around her neck before flinging it at James. Katie ran over to Lily after giving an evil glare to James and Sirius both.

Katie and Lily walked over to the end of the compartment that was filled with chairs and sat down together on a love seat. Lily ducked her head into Katie's shoulder as she tried to hide her rage of anger. Because Lily was hiding in Katie's arms, she missed the many looks James was getting from his friends trying to ask him was Lily had been talking about.

"Lily," said James as he started after her but stopped when he saw Katie's glare shoot out at him. "I didn't tell him anything!"

"Leave her alone Potter," said Katie coldly. "She doesn't need someone like you in her life anyway."

"He didn't tell me anything," said Sirius as he told the truth.

"Sirius and Peter will need to leave now Remus," said Katie coolly as she looked at Remus. "As those two are not Prefects or Head Boy." Remus nodded at Sirius and Peter as they scrambled out of the room. Sirius shut the door behind him and an eerie silence filled the room for a second. No one looked at each other until a knock hit the door.


	13. The Meeting

Chapter 13: The Meeting

James, who was standing near the door, opened it and let in a group of 22 kids. All of them shot looks from James to Lily. Lily realized right away they must have heard almost everything they had done in here as they were probably waiting for the meeting to begin.

The group sat down at the chairs and looked to Lily expecting her to say anything. Lily was starring down at her feet not talking.

James coughed rudely from the door and all the eyes other than Lily's darted to him. "I would like to thank everyone for coming," said James slowly. "Being picked as a Prefect is a privilege that everyone one of you should be proud of. I was never Prefect, so maybe it's only good kids that are picked." The kids laughed and the mood in the room lightened.

"This year," said James. "As many of you know we'll have our annual Winter Wonderland Ball, this will be offered for fourth years and up even though someone younger than a fourth year can be invited if they are invited by a fourth year or up. Lily and I are happy to announce all our old teachers are back. No exchange program will happen this year, do to the... er... circumstance that happened to the ones last year." The Seventh years laughed that knew what James and his friends had done to the exchange students.

"A few new objects have been added to the list of forbidden objects. Fifth year Prefects, I would like to make it clear to you that you can not dock points from students but you can hand out punishments. And sixth year Prefects and up of course are allowed to dock points from their _own_ house and hand out punishments," said James. "Lily-love do you have anything to add?"

A silence filled the room as everyone starred at Lily.

Lily was not one to sit around and let someone else boss everyone around. Lily liked to be involved and she planned then and there she would control Hogwarts this year. And Potter may think he was in charge but she needed to be behind everything he did, or she knew that for the rest of her life she might end up having to follow Potter around like a little puppy. She would give him a little power over her now, and a little love, and he would be in her pocket within next month if things went according to plan.

"The Forbidden Forest is of course off limits and any student you find going in there or coming out of there you should notify a Professor or one of us Heads about it," said Lily as James and Remus shot a look at each other in surprise. "I will hand out the passwords now for your Houses," said Lily as she handed out a piece of paper to each other the Prefects. "You will also notice that it has the password for the Prefect's bathrooms on it. Any questions?" asked Lily.

"Yes, I was won-" began a short black haired girl with black eyes.

"Your name please?" asked James.

"Samantha Zambaski," answered the girl.

"Yes OK now what is your question?" asked Lily sweetly as she leaned in towards the little girl. The girl looked nervously around her and seemed to be suddenly shy.

"Will you two be performing the Head Duet?" asked Samantha. Lily glanced very confused over at James.

"For everyone who doesn't know," said James loudly. "The "Head Duet" is a song performed by the Head Girl and Head Boy together at the Winter Wonderland Ball."

"Well, yes I suppose we will be," replied Lily. The kids all shot looks at each other as if something had just revealed itself. "Any other questions?"

"Is it true you two are dating?" asked a tall skinny brunette who was sitting next to Samantha. Lily looked at James and smiled. Lily slowly walked from where she was standing and walked over next to James. James didn't understand quite what was happening as Lily leaned into his ear.

"I believe you," said Lily in a whisper. James smiled and the kids standing around them looked at each other because they couldn't hear what Lily had said.

By saying that to James, thought Lily. He would now think he was in charge, and make him feel a lot more proud of having her.

"You _are _dating!" said Samantha excitedly. "Oh goodie! I thought you guys would make such a cute couple! My friends older sister was talking about it with her mom, when we heard them!"

Lily smiled at the girl and walked over and hugged her tightly. "You are just so cute!" The girl, Samantha was booming with pride.

"Well," said James. "I suppose Lily, this would be a good time to announce that we are dating."

"Yes," replied Lily. "James and I are dating and it's _very _serious!"

The little girl Samantha and her friends giggled with happiness.

"Lily I am so happy for you," said a tall blonde haired girl with green eyes.

"Well, thanks Nicole," said Lily as the girl Nicole Kenitaly came up to Lily and hugged her lightly. Nicole let go of her ran back to a boy who was sitting near the corner. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Theodore," said James as he looked into the direction Lily had been looking. Theodore looked up and smiled at James and Lily as he slipped his arm around Nicole's back.

"Hi James," answered Theodore. "How was your summer?" James grinned at Theodore, even though Theodore was one of James rivals, it was a more sibling rivalry than an enemy kind.

"Good," replied James. "And yours?"

"Well," said Theodore with a pause. "I got engaged!"

"To Nicole," said James as he motioned at the girl Theodore had his arm around even though James knew the answer to his question.

"No," answered Theodore. "Actually she's a Gryffindor, her name's Alyssa."

"I know very well who Alyssa is so that's why I am wondering why you have your arm wrapped so tightly around that girl Nicole."

The room grew unusually silent and Lily glared down upon Theodore who shot looks from Lily to James.

"Maybe we better talk about this later on the train," said Theodore as he stood up with Nicole and left. An uneasy silence filled the room before Katie started to laugh and showed everyone a picture of a werewolf wearing a pink frilly dress.

"Well, if there are not any more questions," said Lily as everyone looked around at each other waiting for someone to say something. "Then this meeting is finished!" All the kids but Remus and Katie got up and said good-bye before leaving. Slowly the door shut leaving only Lily, James, Katie, and Remus in the room.


	14. Chocolate Frogs

Chapter 14: Chocolate Frogs

"Well," said Katie cheerfully. "That was weird!" Katie stood up and walked over to the snack table and piled a paper plate full of candy.

"I do think you two could have been a little nicer to each other," said Remus.

"Ha," said Lily sarcastically as she sat down on the couch with Katie. Lily leaned over and pulled a few chocolate frogs off Katie's plate and began to eat them.

"Who did you get?" asked James changing the subject.

Lily turned the corner and a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes looked up at her. He smiled and waved and as his eyes twinkled with delight behind a pair of glasses.

"James!" exclaimed Lily as she dropped the card. James laughed and bent over and grabbed it.

"James Albert Albus Potter, Heir to the famous Gordic Gryffindor. James Potter is best known for playing Quidditch professionally at the age of fourteen for the Hailing Hurricanes. James also is one of the four founders of the popular joke shop called The Marauders Madness. He is also the youngest self-made Multi-Galleonaire in the last Century," said James as he finished reading the back of the card.

"James!" exclaimed Lily as she took the card from James and looked at it again. "When did they make your card?"

"Well," said James. "I think it was about four weeks ago and they decided to only print 10 copies. To bad we sold Marauders Madness Mate."

"We made more money selling the shop to Jonko's than we made while we ran the shop. And you don't play Quidditch for the Hailing Hurricanes anymore. They should have mentioned something about you going into retirement. And why only 10 cards, Mate?" asked Remus a little surprised from over by the snack table.

"The man in charge wanted it to be really rare," replied James. "And he gave me five of the ten chocolate frogs."

"Wow," said Remus. "Your giving one to me mate?"

"Well, I put four of them on the plate here," replied James. "So it depends who gets it!" Remus and Katie began ripping open the packages and looking for James card. They each found one and Lily still had hers from before.

"What happened to the other one?" asked Remus sadly.

"Well," replied James. "I bet one of the other prefects took it."

"Oh," replied Lily quietly. Lily studied James as he threw a handful of peanuts in the air and tried to catch them in his mouth. She watched as Remus continued to urge James on and tell him to try harder.

Lily at once noticed she had not taken in the surrounding about her when she had entered the room. The compartment was large and bigger than any of the other compartments on the train. It had changed greatly from last year when if had been filled with green celebrating the Slytherin Head Boy and Girl. ON one side of the compartment there were many hard metal chairs that had been pushed together by James after the Prefects had left the room.

Close to these metal chairs were three very comfortable chairs and two couches facing each other in a circle. That's were Lily, James, Katie and Remus had positioned themselves. To the side of them was a snack table filled with dozens of candies and different kinds of food. And finally over on the far side of the compartment was a door and the four students trunks pushed together.

"Well, ladies," said James as he and Remus stood up and faced them. "It's time we met up with our fellow Marauders and began to work havoc upon the new firsties!

"It's been a pleasure," murmured Remus as he slowly kissed the top of each ladies hand.

"Until next time..."

"...We're out," said Remus as he exited in front of James who turned at the last second and winked at Lily.

"You're so lucky," said Katie sweetly.

"Why am I lucky? I'm dating an idiot!" exclaimed Lily with a laugh as she threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Well," said Katie thoughtfully as she ran her fingers through her hair, "he cares about you lots and you can tell he would never cheat on you. His eyes just followed you the whole entire time he was here. He never even glanced at any other girls chest," said Katie as she blushed.

"Jam-James Potter," said Lily. "We're talking about James right? I mean I know I am dating him and all but still, it's James. I expect him to at least have looked at another girl because I don't remember him _ever_ having one serious relationship before this."

"Well," said Katie slowly again. "Most of the girls James has dated have just thrown themselves at James so he never actually has to try and make them like him. Most of those girls just go for the whole money-sex-and-big-house thing. James knows you could care less about how her looks and how much money he has." Katie and Lily looked at each other both thinking of Lily wanting James for his looks or anything in that direction and suddenly both began to laugh and smile.

"You-," said Lily in between laughs. "You... _ha ha ha_.. don't... _ha ha ha_.. think that.. _ha HA HA_... James... has... _ha ha ha_.. done it with someone? Do you?" said Lily as she sat up straight and looked at Katie in a very scared and concerned look.

"Lily," said Katie in her slow and thoughtful tone. "I don't want you to take this in the wrong way, but you know last year he was seeing Jordan Kenitaly. And Jordan and her sister, Nicole, are...er.. well..."

Katie stopped and didn't finish her sentence because she saw the look upon Lily's face. Katie usually was one who could think before she spook so Katie knew if she had finished her sentence Lily would be up set.

"That's so gross though," said Lily.

"Tell me about it," said Katie. "I have never so once as made out with a boy. All Devin and I did last year was lightly kiss. He knew I wouldn't go much father than that any way!"

"I hope James doesn't expect me to...er... do anything bad with him!" said Lily.

"James is more in love with you than any boy I have ever seen. His eyes never left your face and when he's around you he just sleeps in your beauty. James is used to getting what he wants and you wouldn't give him _anything_ for SIX years," said Katie. "So if he's smart he'll play it slowly and let you do the first moves."

"But you saw him when we walked in... He tried to kiss me in front of his friends!" complained Lily.

"And then when Sirius left didn't he change?" replied Katie calmly.

"Well... yes," replied Lily stubbornly. "But he's not always going to be away from Sirius! Sirius is his best mate and they almost do everything together!"

"OK," said Katie as she put on a stubborn face. "It was NOT my idea for you to date James. You did it to yourself. And didn't you tell us he had changed over the summer? If he didn't change then why have you been dating him for like two months?"

"BECAUSE WE HAVE TO!" screamed Lily. "BECAUSE WE HAVE A BLOODY ARRANGED MARRIAGE! THERE I BLOODY SAID IT!

Katie looked sadly up at Lily as Lily kicked the couch with her foot. And then Lily picked up a pillow and flung it across the room.

Katie stood up and looked Lily in the eye and waited for Lily to settle down.

"Lily," said Katie slowly and thoughtfully. "I would give anything to have a man love me that much." Katie starred Lily in the eye for one more second before leaving Lily alone in her last train ride to Hogwarts ever...


	15. Last First Kiss

Chapter 15: The last first kiss...

Lily nervously chewed on her finger nail as Professor McGongall finished the sorting. As the last girl sat down in the Ravenclaw section Lily's eyes swept around the Great Hall looking for mischief. Her eyes landed on James, Sirius, and Peter huddled together looking at something. Remus was no where insight.

She slowly rose from the bench at the far end of the Gryffindor table she walked quickly and directly over to where three-fourths of the Marauders were sitting. Lily squeezed herself in between James and Sirius. James quickly shoved something over to Peter who hastily hid it from Lily's prying eyes.

Because there was little room left on the bench Lily ended up sitting comfortably in James' lap. Lily glanced up at the Head table to see three or four of the Professors looking at Lily and James with raised eyebrows.

"_Give them something to wonder about," _thought Lily to herself smugly. Lily jumped a little as James ran his hand across Lily's waist and was completely holding her in his lap. "_Why is he being so sweet?"_

Dumbledore suddenly stood from the Head table and looked over the students sitting before him. A smile seemed to be dancing in his eyes as he paused a moment before speaking.

"I would like to mention before you begin your food," said Dumbledore slowly and thoughtfully like Katie often spoke. "To remember the children in the world who have nothing to eat tonight. The families that will go hungry and may starve to death." Dumbledore sat down and the room was a buzz in noise.

Lily watched as James glanced at Sirius who was looking across the hall at a group of Slytherins.

"It's not your fault Mate," said James. Lily frowned as she was confused as Sirius starred at a boy that had black hair and hazel eyes. Lily glanced from the boy to Sirius slowly and then quicker and quicker.

"He's your brother," said Lily softly as Sirius eyes flickered with pain when she mentioned it.

"Yes," mumbled Sirius. "He's my brother. Blood-brother, James is my real brother." James smiled and took his hand from Lily's waist and patted Sirius on the shoulder.

"What's his name?" asked Lily quietly with her voice barely heard from the noise in the Great Hall. No one else seemed to notice the seriousness between the three Gryffindors as everyone else around them helped themselves to food. Even Peter had lost track of the conversation and had his face in a pile of mashed potatoes.

"Lily," said Sirius looking up from his empty plate. "I think it would be best for everyone if you went and ate with your friend Katie. I need your boyfriend to myself for a moment." Lily nodded her head as James kissed her lightly on the cheek. Lily smiled at him as she saw many eyes were upon the two Gryffindors.

The room seemed to silence a little as Lily slid her lap off James lap. There fingers were still together with the other person's fingers.

James stood up also and Lily's heart began to beat steadily louder and louder. James took his other hand and placed it around Lily's waist never taking his eyes off hers.

James leaned in towards Lily as she closed her eyes waiting for James to kiss her.

"What," said James quietly into her left ear. "If I was about to give you your last first kiss... ever?"

Lily opened her eyes and saw James face was bent down right next to hers. His ear was waiting for Lily's reply.

"I would say," said Lily just as quietly as James. "That it would give many people in here something to talk about for the rest of the evening."

"And would that be good?"

"It would be something worth telling to our kids," replied Lily so silently the James ear even had problem hearing it.

Lily turned her mouth away from James ear to see his eyes stare into her eyes delicately. James slowly brushed his lips across Lily's red delicate lips. Years later, their friends would talk about their love for each other being stronger than any love ever made in the world. Lily's love was like a flower's beauty, delicate-yet strong, always making you take a second glance. While James love was steady and never wavering but only given to those chosen few who earned it.

James pulled his mouth off Lily's and watched as her beautiful eyes opened and danced with happiness. The Great Hall was completely silent and not even the sound of Peter chewing the same piece of steak over and over again in his mouth could be heard.

A girl with short curly blonde hair standing in the Ravenclaw section began to clap her hands enthusiastically and was soon joined by other females in the Great Hall. James watched Lily's face go red with embarrassment. James pulled Lily's body into his arms and hid her face in his chest. Her arms wrapped around James waist as she patted her on the back. The girls who had been clapping calmed down but then the boys started up.

Students in the Great Hall began to hoot and call out words of encouragement to the two young adults. James could feel Lily laughing in his arms as he smiled at Sirius who was sitting in his chair with his mouth hung open.

Lily pulled herself off of James and he at once saw that her face was no longer red. She winked at him as she ran back to her original seat beside Katie and Bekka. James sat himself back down on the bench and saw the many older boys in Gryffindor giving him the thumbs up symbol from where they sat farther down the bench.

"What did you want?" asked James to Sirius. As James filled his empty plate with food. Sirius sat on the bench and twiddled with his thumbs. Sirius plate was still empty so James dished up Sirius' favorite foods onto Sirius' not full plate.

"Do you think it's my fault he gets teased like he does?" asked Sirius.

"Why would it be your fault?" asked James as he bit into a piece of his dinner.

"Because I'm a Gryffindor," replied Sirius. James sat on the bench and gazed up at the sky above him. A bright star seemed to be twinkling at him the same as Dumbledore's eyes did. James hurriedly turned his face to see Dumbledore's only to find Dumbledore deep in conversation with Professor Sprout.

"You can't help being who you are and he can't help being who he is," replied James. Sirius sighed and they finished their dinner with small comments but little talk.


	16. Schedules

Chapter 16: Schedules

Lily stared at the schedule in her hand for her first week back. The schedule was filled to the brim with hard and accelerated classes.

** MondayTuesdayWednesdayThursdayFriday**

**9 AM: **CharmsDADA History of MagicPotions NO CLASS

**11 AM: **HerbologyPREP TIMEHistory Of Magic PotionsCharms

**2 PM: **HerbologyCOMC TransfigurationDADAPREP TIME

**4 PM: **PREP TIMECOMCPREP TIMEPREP TIMETransfiguration

**9 PM:** Astronomy NO CLASSNO CLASSNO CLASSAstronomy

"Can I see yours?" asked James as he made his way over to her from the other end of the Great Hall. The morning was hectic as all the students compared their schedules with their friends. Students were shouting across the hall and only two teachers were in the room. All the other teachers were missing.

Students began to hurry out of the Great Hall and make their way to their first class. Lily's stomach was full of food due to her large breakfast she had just consumed while talking with her best friend, Katie.

The only two Professors in the hall were Professor Herdvern who taught Defense Against Dark Arts and Professor Jemphil who taught Care of Magical Creatures and they were talking quietly with their heads together, oblivious to the chaos going on around them.

Lily thrust her schedule into James' hand, receiving a shout of glee from him after finding her in all of his classes that year. Other Gryffindors came over and looked and Lily's schedule, as well.

"What's "prep time"?" asked Alyssa as she passed the schedule to Bekka.

"For Head Boy and Girl," replied Lily, but Alyssa stared at her, still very confused. "We go and meet with teachers or we sit in on classes and help the teachers teach or-"

"OK, boring then," said Alyssa. "More work." Bekka passed the paper back to Lily and head over to a different group of students. The Great Hall had began to empty and only a few groups remained. Most of the students left were Ravenclaws or Gryffindors in their Sixth or Seventh year.

"Well," said Lily thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose it's more work, but it's so fun!"

"More work," repeated Alyssa as she walked over to Bekka who was entertaining a group of boys from Ravenclaw with one of her stories from the summer.

"Lily," said James as he looked around the room. "Where are all the teachers?"

"I don't know," replied Lily. "I thought earlier that it was odd with so few teachers here right now." Lily watched Alyssa, Bekka and the boys leave the Great Hall, quickly leaving only a few other Ravenclaws who were still eating.

"Well," replied James. "It's the first day of classes and I guess they are just preparing."

Professor Herdvern stood up from the Head table and looked over the few students before him.

"HUSH everyone," said Professor Herdvern whose voice had been projected around the room. "Everyone should already be heading to their classes. I assume most of the ones left will be tardy and you all know the rule."

"Tardy is detention," murmured all the voices. Lily's eyes went wide as she looked at her watch. She had one minute to get to her first class before she ruined her perfect report of never being tardy. The Ravenclaw students began hurrying out of the Great Hall and running or walking quickly to their first class.

"We'll never make it!" cried out Lily. James grabbed her hand and began pulling her in the opposite direction of all the other students.

"What are you doing, James?" screamed Lily as he dragged her down the corridor. James ran his hand along a wall with many cracks and chipped pieces of paint.

James' hand fell into a dent and he pulled open the wall to reveal a long narrow hall. He pushed Lily into the hall and she ran as fast as she could, leaving James behind to shut the door. At the end of the hall, she stopped as the hall had parted in two. James had caught up to her because he had longer strides.

"Right!" he shouted and Lily set off again as she went uphill with the hall. Glancing at her watch, she noticed she had 32 seconds to make it to Charms before she would be counted tardy. She pumped her legs harder and thanked her parents silently for making her compete on the track team when she was growing up.

The end of the hall came into view as three kids jumped out of a hall joining them. Sirius landed inches before Lily's face, making Lily stop and having James run into her.

The three fell to the ground, but James didn't wait. He jumped up quickly, helping Lily.

"GO!" shouted James as Sirius, Lily and him caught up to Katie and Remus as Remus pushed open a door. They had landed right outside the Charms door.


	17. A Boring Day of Class

AN: Hiya, so if you haven't yet, go READ Chapter 16.. Seriously.. i changed it.. I took out the prophecies and there's an ACTUAL chapter... OMG I know.. so if you haven't, go read Chapter 16.. then come back and read the rest of my author's note...

So Here's chapter 17.. and it goes along basiclly w/ chapter 16..so that's why i posted them together.. so I hope u enjoy them both!

Please Review

x0x0

Kaci/AN

Chapter 17: A Boring Day of Class

Remus pushed open the Charms door. They had made it just in to class just in time before Professor Nuddler would have counted them tardy.

Sirius, Remus and James took their usual spots they had occupied for the last six years in the back. The chair on the far left was empty where Peter should have been sitting. James sighed at the thought that he should have helped Peter study better for the O.W.L. in their Fifth year.

Lily and Katie went to the third row that had two empty seats and sat themselves down before opening up her book.

"This is your last year, class," said Professor Nuddler. "This will be my last year to be able to knock some sense into your empty minds. It will be your hardest year you have ever taken in your life. Every day, you will be given homework, and if you don't finish, you'll be given extra homework. I'm talking about countless projects. I will be pushing you harder than any time before. Last year I told you that I was preparing you for this year, well this year I am preparing you for life."

Lily looked around the classroom and tried to count the number of kids in here, _15,_ she thought to herself. _Wow that's 10 less than last year, _she knew some kids had not passed the final exams at the end of last year, but she didn't think so many hadn't. Bekka, Alyssa, Theodore, and a boy named Blake Johnson were sitting in the front row. In the second row was Severus Snape, Walden MacNair, Lucious Malfoy, and a girl Lily didn't care to know. Next to Lily were two Hufflepuff girls named Jordan Kenitaly and Nicole Kenitaly. Lily really didn't like the girls because they were well known among the boys for reasons Lily was disgusted with.

"Now, for our first project, you will chose a partner and NO Sirius," said Professor Nuddler, "You are not a girl and you can not go with Mr. Potter." Professor Nuddler was referring to the rule he always used with his classes that they must go girl and boy. Everytime Professor Nuddler had assigned a project for the last six years, Sirius asked if he could be a girl so he could go with James. It wasn't that Sirius or James couldn't find a girl to be their partner, (girls from other houses lined up to go with one of the two boys), it was that none of the Gryffindor girls would be partners with the boys so they would have to always work in the library, which was not fun.

"I wasn't going to ask," replied Sirius as he smiled. "We have a truce now with the Gryffindor girls thanks to my mate James here." James grinned at Sirius and Lily rolled her eyes as everyone looked at her. All of a sudden, the bottom of her stomach seemed to drop. She always went with Remus for her projects in Charms class. She had gone with him for the last six years and now she would have to go with James.

"I'll go with Remus," said Bekka as she turned around from the first row. Katie looked at Lily slightly, but didn't say anything.

The rest of the class period involved picking a partner and then choosing the Charm they would be studying for that month. They had to write five feet on the history of the Charm which would be due next Monday.

The next class Lily went to, Herbology, involved lectures by her teacher and a talk about how important it was for all of the kids to work on their projects and papers. Lily left that class and headed to a late lunch. Only the kids not taking a fourth hour class were in the Great Hall, as all other students were heading to their next class.

"With our classes this full," said Sirius. "We're lucky to get anything to eat."

"Tell me about it," said Alyssa. "At least you don't have a class fourth hour," she finished before standing up with her faithful sidekick Bekka and leaving the Great Hall.

"Poor Peter," said Remus. "He'll never see us anymore."

"Speaking of not seeing anyone," said Lily suddenly. "Where were you last night? I didn't see you at dinner... I was looking everywhere..."

"Umm... I err...," said Remus as he looked at the food on his plate.

"Remus here got a little train sick," said Sirius, patting Remus on the arm.

"Oh," said Lily as she saw James and Sirius look at each other, very concerned. '_Something's up with them'_ Lily thought to herself.

"Well, I need to go," said Remus as he stood up. "Since I dropped Astronomy I have Muggle Studies next."

"Me too," replied Katie quietly. Lily watched as Katie blushed from talking in front of the three boys.

"If we hurry," said Remus happily, "we won't be late." Katie followed Remus out of the Great Hall with last few students also hurrying to get to their class.

Lily leaned back in her chair and looked around seeing four Ravenclaw Sixth years eating as well as two Hufflepuffs. Lily stared at James and Sirius mixing food together on Sirius' plate.

"James," said Lily. "We really do need to go talk to Professor Dumbledore and see what he needs us to do today," said Lily as she stood up.

"So this is what happens when you get a girlfriend," said Sirius unhappily from his spot at the empty table. "I'm all alone now!" James patted Sirius on the back and stood up.

"I'm sure you won't be that alone," said James as he nodded towards the two Hufflepuff girls.

"I'm sure I won't," replied Sirius before strolling over to the Hufflepuff table.


	18. A Meeting With Dumbledore

Chapter 18 : A meeting with Dumbledore

James sat down in front of Professor Dumbledore and smiled at him. Lily sat down next to James nervously.

"So how has your first day gone?" asked Dumbledore.

"Good," replied James. "The usual."

"That's good," said Dumbledore who then sighed and looked at the sheets in front of him. "We have another report of muggles being attacked. It seems a boy and girl were killed last night at a beach. Luckily, I suppose, there were no eye witnesses. So no memories had to be modified. But we did find the Dark Mark about them, so we know it was Voldemort's doing."

"But why?" asked James as he leaned forward and looked Dumbledore square in the eye, something Lily would never do.

Dumbledore sighed again massaging his temples. "For fun," replied Dumbledore at last and Lily's mouth hung open.

"How is killing fun?" Lily asked in a frightened tone.

"I have never liked it myself," answered Dumbledore. "But on a brighter note, it seems we have recruited more wizards to join our fight. One of my biggest concerns at the moment is whether or not I can recruit more of the Dark Creatures to our side."

"Why don't you ju..." asked James as his voice trailed off and he felt like hitting himself for almost asking why Dumbledore didn't just ask Remus to talk with the werewolves.

"I do not think he could help us with this," replied Dumbledore. Lily looked from Dumbledore to James wondering what they meant.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" asked the quiet Lily.

"No, unless either of you have a question for me?" asked Dumbledore as a smile returned to his face. He looked fondly at the two young adults in front of him.

"Why," said James suddenly after Dumbledore had asked his question. "Why us? You could have picked two other Seventh years who are smarter and more capable of helping run Hogwarts, but you picked us, why us?"

Dumbledore smiled once more and this time, it was a brighter and happier one. "I was waiting for one of you to ask me. The answer is simple, Mr. Potter. You two make an excellent team." Lily's mouth dropped open in horror at what Dumbledore had just said and stared at him.

"We do NOT!" snapped Lily.

"Well," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I suppose not at the moment. But when you are married and have kids, when it is time for you to fight Voldemort, I suppose _then_ you will make a good team."

"Kids!" said Lily. "I don't want kids until I am at _least_ 25."

"Well, with the war beginning, I would be surprised if you lived to be 25," replied Dumbledore. "Another reason why I was keen on setting you two up. By James marrying you Lily, you will be more protected by ancient magic that I can't put on you."

"What do you mean ancient magic?" asked James. "_I _don't have ancient magic."

"Not any magic you can do," replied Dumbledore. "But Godric Gryffindor made sure his descendents would be protected from the Slytherin descendents quite well. Your ancient magic runs in your veins James, and once Lily marries you, it will run in hers too."

"Voldemort is a descendent of Slytherin?" asked Lily horrified.

"Course," replied James. "The Ministry has been trying to keep it hush-hush though. If word leaked out he was a descendent of one of the founder's of Hogwarts, well let's just say we would have very many little wizards and witches not coming through Hogwarts."

"And of course there is the Prophecy, to consider," added Dumbledore as he smiled at James and Lily.

"What Prophecy?" asked Lily nervously.

"That one day there will be a great battle between descendents of the Four Founders and one of the Four will trump over the other and become the sole ruler of the magical community," said James simply and watched Lily's face turn white.

"So one of my kids, or grandkids, could be killed by Voldemort?" asked Lily staring at Dumbledore.

"Well, it's likely that even if you didn't marry James, one of your kids or grandkids would be killed by a dark wizard. You're a powerful witch Lily and your kids will also be powerful. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort tries to kill you off," replied Dumbledore calmly. Lily stood up and gaped at the old man sitting in front of her who was no longer smiling.

She really didn't understand. And that was something Lily Evans did not like being able to do. She didn't mind not being beautiful, she didn't mind not being athletic and able to play sports, but she _did_ mind not being able to understand what was going on around her.

"I don't want this," said Lily as she stared at James.

"Like I do?" asked James, now glaring at Lily. "Do you think I just understood when my parents explained to me that I was on the "Wanted List" of over a hundred dark wizards? That one day I could be forced to fight and kill men? I didn't ask for any of this Lily. Don't be so stupid to think I would want you to have this too."

Lily stared at James and a realization slowly hit her. All the times when her friends had had their hearts broken by James was just because he had been looking out for them. He could never let anyone get close to him because it could mean their life. And he had probably known his whole life he would have an arranged marriage. He just didn't know with who.

"Is that why you asked me out all the time? You wanted to find which of the Gryffindor girls was the best kisser?" asked Lily sadly, keeping her gaze on James.

"Well, yes," said James innocently. "And I have to admit you are a very good kisser."

Dumbledore coughed loudly from his desk and Lily began to blush when she realized that she had forgotten all about him.

"So as I was saying," said Dumbledore as Lily sat down again in her chair, "It's very important that you two get married. It's vital that James is given a son as soon as possible." Lily flinched and James began to blush in confusion.

"I-I'm only 17," said Lily.

"And you will be married this June," said Dumbledore. "So hopefully we can expect a descendant sometime next spring."

Lily stared openmouthed at Dumbledore. This was unlike the man she had met on occasions before. He seemed bossy and rude.

"No," said James as Dumbledore stared at him, taken aback. "We need to wait to have any kids."

"And why," asked Dumbledore as he raised his eyebrows at the young man before him. "Do you say you need to wait?"

"I barely know Lily," said James. "And plus, it's a little early for me to have any kids. I still need to grow up, myself."

"So true," mumbled Lily as James turned and glared at her.

"When could we expect a new heir?" asked Dumbledore patiently. Dumbledore looked at James expecting an answer, but James wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Two, three years," replied James which made Dumbledore sigh and look close to tears.

"Why does it matter any where if the Gryffindor has an heir? There are two other heirs that could kill off You-Know-Who," said a frustrated Lily as she hit her knee with her hand.

"Because," said Dumbledore. "Gryffindor is the best. Ravenclaw, yes had the brains, but it was Gryffindor that carried out the plan. Slytherin was cunning and could fool anyone into thinking something else while Hufflepuff was kind and caring."

"It's vital we win," said James. "Gryffindor is a mixture of all four and would be the only one brave enough to rule the community."

"I just don't want to be pressured into things I don't want," snapped Lily in reply.

"What if we never have any kids?" asked James as he turned away from Lily's upset face. "Couldn't I just fight Voldemort?"

Dumbledore sighed for what was the millionth time and massaged his temple with his fingers. "What if you died though? You need to have a son that will your spot."

"Why a son?" asked Lily. "A women could easily fight and kill You-Know-Who."

James rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh. "Godric Gryffindor was a male," said James patiently like he was talking to a little kid. "You need to have the same sexes in the final battle. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw female while Gryffindor and Slytherin are male."

"Oh," replied Lily as she looked around Dumbledore's office and saw the famous paintings watching their conversation intently.

"Until you two are married, I want you to try and get along. Be nice to each other and get to know the other one. Many people will be trying to rip you two apart. And James, begin to study the courses that we laid out for you," said Dumbledore as he began to excuse Lily and James.

"What courses?" asked Lily.

"Auror courses," replied James as he didn't even come close to meeting her eye.

"WHAT!" said Lily as she looked from James to Dumbledore with anger. "So you are going to go and get yourself killed while I raise our bloody son!"

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot into his long silver hair as he looked at Lily in surprise.

"Would you like to be the auror then?" asked James in a joking way.

"YES!" said Lily as she stomped on James foot. He screamed in pain while jumping up and down and clutching his hurt foot.

"THAT HURT!"

"GOOD!" replied Lily. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO!"

James leaned forward and pulled out his wand as if he was about to blast Lily into pieces while she smiled at him haughtily knowing very well he would and could never hurt her.

"Stop," said Dumbledore as he pulled out his wand and both Lily and James were flung back into their chairs. "Neither of you will ever get a job as an auror if you behave like _that."_ Lily blushed and turned to James, glaring at him rudely. "James, you and Lily. And anyone else interested can come to an informational meeting tomorrow night... I will have someone come in and explain to you and your friends about what being an auror is... now leave," said Dumbledore as he raised his hand half-heartedly and ushered them out the door without another word to either but a nod of some sort to James as if an indication of something...


	19. The Deserted Hallway

AN: Sorry It's taken me a bit to get this story updated onto Fanfiction... I currently am working on another story that i have just been crazily writing.. But now i'm back here! Cheers! So Sorry about the delay

Random note if any one cares.. I am 6 reviews away from getting my 100 review..

Kewl kewl kewl huh!

So people have been complaing of my little title change, sorry! So i'll let you guys decide, Keep the title as A Year of Secrets, Lies, and Betrayel, or change it back to A Series of Fourtanuate Events

Also... I decided we should have a little contest here.. he he he he... Who every gets the 106th review, shall get the next chapter in this story emailed to them early (so u must sign the review)! So review away

thankx for the reviews, by the way

love ya guyz

x0x0

KAci

p.s. here's the chapter..

Chapter 19: The Deserted Hallway

James took a step out of Dumbledore's office and continued walking, not waiting for Lily.

"James, wait," pleaded Lily as she ran after James. James continued walking, doing his best to ignore his fiancé. She caught up to James as he was rounding the corner of a deserted hallway with no doors.

"I need to meet someone Lily, what do _you_ want?" asked James furiously as he looked at the women he had had a crush on for so many years. Lily stopped and the two of them looked at each other angrily.

"Why can't you just act normal?" screamed Lily angrily.

"How do you want me to act?" asked James sarcastically.

"Like before," replied Lily.

"Before what?"

"Before... before we were engaged!" replied Lily.

"Ha," said James as he continued heading down the deserted hallway. "That's impossible."

James took a few angry steps down the hallway. It seemed to slant downward and became colder and darker with every step. The torches that lit the hallway with light became fewer and fewer as James hurried down the hallway with Lily following him.

"Stop following me," shouted James as he snapped his head around and began to run down the hallway.

"James," said Lily and she followed him down the hall that seemed to be getting smaller and darker the farther she walked down it.

"Lily," said James as he turned around suddenly once more and stopped. "Turn around and go back in the other direction."

"Why?" asked Lily in a snotty tone.

"Because," said James as he looked down the dark hallway with a scared look in his eyes. "I am telling you to."

"And I am not listening to you," said Lily uneasily as she started walking down the hallway before James grabbed her around the waist with both of his arms from behind her and pushed her against the wall. "Wh-" said Lily as she stopped and looked down into the large black pit she had almost stepped into.

Lily stared at James with fear crawling in her eyes. The fear that had been in James' eyes had disappeared and taken over by a worried look of the questions he would have to answer to Lily.

"Tell me," said Lily slowly in a whisper, "What that is."

"I can't Lily," said James honestly. Lily looked in the pit and couldn't see the bottom. She tried to look across the pit to see how far it stretched, but all she saw in the distance was darkness.

James was still holding Lily against the wall with his arms and she could hear his heart beating. He was so close to her. His arms were around her waist and she was pushed against the wall.

"Why not?" asked Lily, even though she knew she sounded like a little four-year-old girl.

"If I told you," said James. "I would have to kill you." Lily's heart fluttered as James rearranged his grip on Lily's waist and pulled her a little farther away from the pit.

"What are you doing down there?" asked Lily as she pointed at the pit with the one hand that James had just released from his grip.

"Lily," said James as he now sounded like a pleading four year old. "I can't tell you!"

"Yes you can!"

"No, I can't!"

"Just say it Potter!"

"No, _Evans_!" said James in a way of putting down Lily for her last name. Lily seemed to get the message... or so James thought.

"In less than a year, my last name will be the same as yours," said Lily as she glared at him. "And we know who I can thank for that."

"Dumbledore," replied James. "Now get the bloody hell out of here."

"You are still the stupid prick I have always known!" screeched Lily as she pushed James off her, looked into the pit one last time and ran back in the direction she had come from.

James watched her small body run quickly up the hallway and James took a deep breath. That had been a close one. James pulled out his wand a muttered a few words before he flicked his wand and the hallway became bright and the dark pit disappeared.

Lily had stopped when she had thought she was far enough away. She slowly began creeping back towards James when all of a sudden the hallway became light. She laid down on her stomach and watched as the dark pit had disappeared and James had begun to continue walking down the hall. Lily silently put the _Evanesco_ charm on herself, turning her invisible.

James thought he heard a noise and turned around quickly but saw no one behind him. He started jog down the hallway... he would be late to the meeting again...

"_What is Potter up to?" _thought Lily as she ran to catch up to him. He stopped suddenly and looked behind him for a second before he continued to jog down the hall.

James jogged down the bright deserted hallway and suddenly stopped. He took out his wand and started tapping the side of the hallway with his wand as he muttered more words under his breath.

Lily almost ran into James as he suddenly stopped and began tapping the wall in front of him with his wand.

James glanced to his left and thought he felt something almost brush up against him. _He must have been dreaming_. James continued tapping the wall when suddenly a painting popped up on the other side of the hallway.

Lily watched James intently as he glanced at her as if he could see her and then continued to work. "He can't see me," thought Lily as she reassured herself. But she suddenly jumped when a painting appeared on the other side of the hallway.

James turned and looked at the painting before him. He had seen this painting millions of times, it was one of the few in Hogwarts that did not move. The painting showed a lovely bushy haired brunette who was holding a baby in her arms. She was sitting on a couch and there was a man next to her with green eyes that reminded James so much of Lily's eyes. The man's hair though, reminded James of himself. In the painting, the man had a hand on the women's leg and she looked tired, as if the baby was wearing her out.

James reached his right hand out and touched the women's head in the picture with bushy brown hair. The painting held still and suddenly a voice echoed through the hallway, "Who do you follow?"

"The one that has the love of the father, the son, and the spirit of the mentor," replied James bravely. The painting held still another moment and then suddenly opened up. James jumped into the opening and closed the door quickly before Lily could follow.

Lily stared at the painting and noticed the background of the painting, she had seen it before. She just couldn't remember where. _Here goes nothing_ thought Lily as she slowly touched the women in the painting. A second later the voice again echoed out into the hallway "Who do you follow?"

Lily squinted her eyes and silently prayed this would work. "The one that has the lover of the err... father, the son, and err.. the...err...spirit of the...err.. mentor," said Lily hoping she had said the phrase correctly.

The painting held still for a second and Lily worried she had said the phrase incorrectly. Her heart began to speed up nervously. She had to see what James was up to... she had to...

The painting swung open and Lily stepped into the hole in the wall, swinging the painting shut behind her.


	20. The Order

_Disclaimer Note: _In this Chapter I have taken a few names out of the Name List on The link is this http/ I do not own any of the names as J.K. Rowling made them up and had them published... Just wanted to make that clear to anyone who cared... Now on with this story...

Chapter 20: The Order

James stepped into the room that was filled with ten to fifteen adults who were sitting in a circle staring at Dumbledore who was standing up from his spot in the circle.

All the heads in the room turned and looked at James as he quickly closed the door behind him and walked up to the circle to sit down in one of the two empty chairs left near the doorway.

"James," said Dumbledore as he nodded his head at James. "As I was just telling everyone, we are worried about the att-..." Dumbledore stopped talking and stared at the door. The twenty some heads turned to look at the small red-head who had popped into the room.

"Lily!" exclaimed James, as he gaped at his wife-to-be.

Lily's head swiveled around the room in a very confused manner. She didn't understand what was happening.

Her eyes rested for a few seconds on the faces of all the adults sitting in the room. James' parents were there, sitting close to Dumbledore, and so were Remus' parents, and a few other wizards and witches that Lily didn't know because they were older than even her grandmother. The ones that she did know, were fairly famous. There was Nicolas Flammel, who Lily knew had invented a Sorcerer's Stone a while back, and lived in luxury. His wife was also sitting next to him, who Lily recognized from a picture. There was Agatha Chubb, who was expert in ancient artifacts, Mordicus Egg, an author, Dorkas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnons, Sturgis Podmore and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had all graduated from Hogwarts the year before and were some of the top students from their grade.

Then there was Emmeline Vance and Ludislaw Zamojski who were both three years older than Lily and had been Head boy and Head girl in their year. Of course there was Edgar and Amelia Bones who were two of the Hufflepuff Heirs and both of them had graduated from Hogwarts two years before Lily. And there was also a woman named Cliodna who was famous for doing something mysterious for the Ministry that no one knew anything about. Sitting next to Cliodna was Molly Wealsey who was shooting dangerous looks at her husband Arthur sitting beside her. And finally there was Alastor Moody who was quickly becoming a very good dark wizard catcher.

Lily was scared. She had never before been in the presence of such famous wizards and witches, who would go on to do even more famous things after meeting them for the first time. She knew, what sat before her, was the best of the best. The witches who could cast charms faster than any other adult. And some of the wizards could transfigure anything they laid eyes upon. It took just one flick of their wands.

Lily took a step back nervously and stared at Dumbledore. She was worried she would get in trouble. She should never have followed Potter. She should have known he would lead her to trouble.

"Well, Miss Evans," said Dumbledore finally. "You can take a seat next to Mr. Potter." Lily walked shakily over to James who looked at her with wide eyes. "It's a pleasure of course, for you to join us, it was just going to be a matter of weeks before I'm sure I would have invited you to join this group. But tonight is a great time to join."

"You might be wondering who these people are," said Dumbledore. "Well these people, are the best. It is stated as simply as that. I have put together the best of the best to do the unthinkable. To form a union of powerful witches and wizards who can defeat the powerfully rising Lord Voldemort.

"The reason I hadn't asked you earlier to join us was because I was worried you would reject my idea. I felt that at the time when I put this group together, that you might be mad at me due to err... a decision I made about you and your future husband..." Dumbledore's eyes rested upon James' face before continuing.

"So right now Lily, I must ask you, before you learn any vital information about us. Are you willing to put your life at stake, for this group? Are you ready to fight evil? Are you prepared to beat evil? No matter what it takes? And finally, do you promise to someday, when The One arrives, do you promise to do as The One wishes, and obey every command The One gives you?"

"Yes," replied Lily confidently in a voice that didn't even sound like her own. "But...err... who is The One?"

The adults in the room raised their eyebrows at each other and exchanged looks that Lily didn't understand.

"The One," said Dumbledore, "has the love of the Father, Son, and Spirit of his Mentor. The One may be sitting in this circle at the moment, but it is believed by the prophecies, that The One will be born to someone in this circle, possibly even you Lily."

"I still don't understand," said Lily. "If The One hasn't been born yet than who are... err... we?"

"We," said Dumbledore as his eyes twinkled at Lily. "Are the Order of the Phoenix."


	21. Goodbyes

Chapter 21: Good-byes

"Now Lily," said Dumbledore. "Take a good look around at who is sitting before you. Because you may never see some of these people ever again. Some, here, like the Bones, cannot be known to be in the Order. Because, then they would be ignoring their heritage, but they have agreed, when the time comes, to side with Gryffindor."

Lily stared at Edgar and Amelia, they looked scared. Lily smiled, incorrigibly at them and Amelia, a hard-faced and scared women, smiled back at Lily.

"I know that I can and probably will die," said Edgar with a smile. "And I'm pretty sure, that it will be my child that fights alongside your child."

"M-my child?" asked Lily as she looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

"Yes, Lily," answered Dumbledore. "All these people know that you and James are engaged."

"Oh," said Lily.

"All of these people are willing to die for the Gryffindor line to continue," said Dumbledore.

"But I still don't understand," said Lily as she stared at Dumbledore. "Why can't James just be The One?"

"The One, has a son," answered James father, Albert.

"So then you might be The One," said Lily excitedly, trying her best to ignore simple facts in her life. Albert shook his head in a very sad way.

"The line in me was passed down through my mother, it needs to be passed through the father," replied Albert.

"Enough with this nonsense," said Alastor Moody as he glared around the group. "We need to concentrate on fighting Voldemort or we will _never_ be able to defeat him. All of you here need to worry about how we will fight him. He is going to pick us off one-by-one if we are not careful!"

Lily's face began to drain of color. She was in so much danger to be killed and she had never realized how dangerous her life would be after Hogwarts. Yes, she would have protection from James, but still. There would be countless times when she would be fighting. Her life was no longer going to be easy.

"I'm in," said Lily. "I'm ready. Train me, and I will fight. Teach me, so that I can learn. I'm ready to fight him, no matter what it takes. I'm ready."

Dumbledore nodded and the meeting continued. Lily paid close attention and learned how members were trying to track down the men and women who might have aligned themselves with Voldemort. Lily was surprised to find how many old bloodline families had sided with Voldemort. The only four who seemed to have sided with Dumbledore, were the Potters, Bones, Weasleys, and Prewetts. The Weasleys and Prewetts were known to have mainly children who were sorted into Gryffindor, so Lily was not surprised to see them.

As the meeting was over, members of the Order headed over to the large fireplace in the room, and quickly left. Finally, only the Potters, Dumbledore, Moody, Lily and James were left standing in the room. Lily and James were standing near the fire as he said good-bye to some of his parent's friends.

Lily was surprised to watch as earlier, Nicolas Flammel, patted James on the back and congratulated him on making the Chocolate Frogs. James didn't seem to realize he was talking to a legend though, and gave Nicolas a full description of what the card said. The two, parted as close friends.

"Well, Lily dear," said Emily Potter as she walked forward and hugged Lily. "I really need to be going. But promise me, you'll try and get along with James." James rolled his eyes and tried to stifle a laugh when his mom gave him a disapproving look.

Lily agreed and watched as Emily said good-bye to her son and Dumbledore, before she walked into the fireplace. Albert shook hands with Dumbledore and Moody before walking over to where Lily was standing with James by themselves.

"I need you to watch James here," said Albert he laid a hand on James' shoulder and looked into Lily's eyes. "He doesn't always follow directions, but if you take charge, things will progress." Lily was left gaping at him as Albert waved once again to Moody and Dumbledore who were deep in conversation, before heading to the fireplace his wife had disappeared into just moments before.

"Well, Lily," said James as he walked away from the fireplace and toward Moody and Dumbledore. Lily followed, still dumbstruck over what had just occurred before her.

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to post! I sorta kinda sorta got suspended from sorry but i posted songlyrica in a different song and apparantly i am not allowed to do that! so here's a nice post and i think i might be able to post again next week on Momday or Tuesday! ENJOY!

x0x0

KAci


	22. Chapter 22

OOOK So I know I havent posted in a while.. Reason is is because I have been posting this story on a different site and I a getting a lot more reviews there and people seem to like it better there...

http/fanfiction. called A Year of Secrets, Lies and Betrayel

I posted it on portkey which is a fanfiction site and I dont know if any of my readers read fanfiction from portkey but all the stories there are very very good..

I've posted more chapters there and i post there more often.. If you want to read the rest of my story go to that site.. or email me I'll email you a chapter everytime I post..

So I wont post anymore on this link.. But i suppose i could if i just randomly decided to post here! Hope everyone checks the rest of this story out by using the link..

If you want to yell at me i deserve it! Sorry... But thank you to all who have read it so far!

x0x0x0x0

Kaci

link again

http/fanfiction. 


	23. LINK

If you enter the H T T P / thing before the link underneath i believe it will work

fanfiction .

portkey .

org

/story/

4354

x0x0

Kaci

This is why i am not posting here anymore.. the stupid thing never loads correctly for me. and i hate the new programs cuz it wont work on my compy!

$#&#$#&&

I AM GETTING SO MAD SINCE IT WONT UPLOAD THE FRICKEN LINK!

if you got to portkey dot org

then go to stories the name of the story is called A Year of Secrets Lies and Betrayal...

OR go to authors names and my penname is Lilyfan16... I am sooooo sorry this isnt working!


End file.
